hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2016
00:00:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:00:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:14 his heading is "from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia" 00:02:38 I saw it. 00:02:51 He's basically copying the "Hurricane Sandy" article. 00:03:11 Even the track is similar! 00:04:31 it's hurricane sandy 00:04:41 he's just changing the dates and names 00:05:46 Yeah.. 00:06:42 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:14 Hey Emma! 00:07:29 Hi Emma 00:07:35 They removed "Bonnie" from the GFS. :( 00:07:52 huh 00:07:56 And the 989 low in the South Atlantic is now a 995 low. :( 00:08:07 They removed a 1001 low from the GFS. 00:11:09 Guys 00:11:13 ? 00:11:21 I am making a GTA style hurricane season. 00:11:26 Based on GTA 4 00:11:28 Cool. 00:11:30 with the names of GTA characters 00:11:36 Sadly, there is nobody with a U name 00:11:43 so I needed to use United Liberty Paper Contact 00:12:11 Oh, well. 00:12:17 Why, GTA, why? 00:12:21 Well 00:12:27 GTA 4 is my favorite video game of all time 00:12:29 and Michelle loves it 00:12:39 Nice. 00:14:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:14:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:45 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:57 Ello Austin 00:16:04 Anna Bernie Clarence Dardan Elizabeta Francis Gerry Hossan Isaac Jimmy Kim Little Jacob Michelle Niko Oleg Phil Roman Tunafish United Liberty Paper Contact Vladimir 00:16:06 Hey Austin! 00:16:07 That is the naming list 00:16:09 Cool. 00:16:22 Dardan will be replaced with dimitri 00:16:25 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:16:25 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:32 Okay. 00:16:55 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:17:00 Notable antagonists it includes: Michelle, Vladimir, Dimitri, and Isaac 00:17:06 Cool. 00:17:12 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:19 I was falsely blocked on the GTA Wiki once. 00:18:55 Strawb 00:19:02 do you reconize any charaters on this list 00:19:11 Anna Bernie Clarence Dimitri Elizabeta Francis Gerry Hossan Isaac Jimmy Kim Little Jacob Michelle Niko Oleg Phil Roman Tunafish United Liberty Paper Contact Vladimir 00:19:12 I was just fixing some spelling mistakes. 00:19:16 Most of them. 00:19:25 Name me one and tell me their property 00:19:34 moreover, tell me who michelle is and what she did in the beginning of the game 00:20:30 shes 34 00:20:33 american 00:20:40 Mohawk ave, Rotterdam hill, liberty city 00:20:47 niko bellic mallorie bardas she loves 00:21:02 shes female 00:21:04 she has a silver merit 00:21:12 shes alive 00:21:21 her first mission is "three's a crowd' 00:21:34 she urges the two of them to date because niko arrived in the city not knowing anyone 00:21:35 Whats her official name 00:21:49 I call her michelle because of her first reveal 00:21:54 Karen daniels 00:22:01 Just like why I call United Liberty Paper Contact by his real name 00:24:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:24:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:54 Keranique 00:26:58 Do you like GTA 4 as well? 00:27:43 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:47 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:13 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 00:30:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:30:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:06 -!- AustinD-3 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:07 Hi Austin just recognized you were here. 00:38:34 -!- NY WX has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:55 Hi! 00:39:57 Hi 00:40:01 Hi! 00:40:14 Well, we saw your page 00:40:36 sadly, looks like all of it was copied from the wikipedia page on Sandy. 00:40:43 at least most of it was 00:41:04 I know, I'm using it as a "templete" I'm going to change most of it 00:41:12 Hey. 00:41:36 *eats cookie* 00:41:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:42:08 Just wanted to notify you of that- It's not exactly applauded to copy large potions of a article from Wikipedia... 00:42:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:42:57 Like I said before, I will change most of it. It is a template and not final. 00:44:14 :/ 00:44:20 Okay. 00:44:22 Hey Sassmaster. 00:44:51 Hi Sass. 00:46:00 -!- AustinD-3 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:11 (hi) 00:46:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:27 ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ 00:49:31 [[]]:P 00:50:09 :P 00:51:25 c="grayb ~ Hurricane Sjmaven1993 has formed! ~ /c/b 00:51:29 Oh, well. 00:52:07 Lol you tried. 00:52:09 XD 00:52:21 (epic) 00:53:27 /announce meh. 00:53:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:53:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:23 /announce I told the witchdoctor i was in love with you! 00:54:30 /announce jkjk 00:56:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:56:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:39 -!- NY WX has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:23 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:09:32 I'm going to presume this "NYNJhurricane" guy is NY WX. 01:11:07 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:11 Hello! 01:11:24 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:11:42 Hmm... 01:11:48 !updatelogs 01:11:50 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:12:51 Hey SM I got a simutrans problem 01:12:59 how do you actually gain money? 01:13:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:22 -!- NY WX has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:13:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:50 No, I am not NYNJhurrricane :P 01:14:23 Oh. 01:14:35 I have no idea who you're even talking about 01:14:53 When you create a new world, there is an options button somewhere. 01:16:43 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:44 Should we report Yolo to Wikia Staff? 01:16:48 Hey! 01:17:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:17:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:13 Hi 01:18:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:01 Another new user, maybe. 01:19:42 (brb) 01:20:03 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:20:04 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:04 Okay. 01:22:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:02 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:27:24 -!- NYNJhurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:28 -!- NYNJhurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:27:46 Wb.. 01:31:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:31:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:36:04 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:37 Dead chat.. dead chat.. 01:56:48 !say chat is dead.. 01:56:48 chat is dead.. 01:57:31 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:51 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:03 Hi 01:58:55 -!- NY WX has left Special:Chat. 01:59:43 !updatelogs 01:59:45 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 02:01:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:01:39 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 02:01:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:28 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:48 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:02:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:04:24 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:38 ~ Hurricane has formed! ~ 02:08:42 [[]]:P 02:09:13 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 02:09:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:10:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:10:17 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:21 Guys 02:10:28 I am so determined to make the GTA hurricane season it aint funny 02:10:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:11:03 Stan is also an extremely small storm 02:11:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:33 Hi Nkech 02:12:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:10 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 02:14:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 02:14:56 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:28 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:38:37 Oh so THAT is what the ping was... 02:46:08 -!- Sjmaven1993 has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:11 o/ 02:46:23 \o 02:46:25 -!- Sjmaven1993 has left Special:Chat. 02:49:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:00 Hey 02:50:07 Hi! 02:50:13 Sjmaven! 02:50:14 Sjmaven was on briefly, appearantly 02:50:27 I think he's now a subtropical storm 02:50:43 He could be fully tropical soon 02:51:19 Which means...I think it's time for a user map update! :p 02:54:15 -!- HiiTZLoGaN has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:32 Hey Logan 2016 01 31